Mechanical Animals
by Hauyne
Summary: Death fic. Un homme a dit que seul le sage était prêt à mourir à chaque instants de son existence. Mais le sage n'a fait que vivre. Eux sont déjà morts une fois. Et chacun d'eux savait qu'un jour cela recommencerait.


Booon alors on est gentil, on ne tape pas, c'est ma première fic qui traine depuis un certain temps dans mes dossiers et… Bah je la publie enfin :3 . Je préviens tout de suite, je sais pas DU TOUT si le rating est adapté :3 (merci mon talent en anglais pour ça hein… Si une bonne âme voulait bien m'éclairer). C'est un tout petit machin avec un tout petit peu de yaoi et… Pardonnez les fautes par pitié parce que je suis sûre qu'il y en a tout un tas qui traine tel des irréductibles gaulois là-dedans XD

Pour info, au début c'était une song fic mais au final j'ai juste choisis d'incorporer des minuscules paroles de la chanson Mechanical Animals de Marilyn Manson (parce que je trouve les paroles géniales voilà).

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils ne le seront jamais. On remercie Tite Kubo de les avoir créés XD et le titre ainsi que certaines expressions sont tirées de la chanson Mechanical Animals de Marilyn Manson.

**Mechanical Animals **

_Nous étions perdus et coincés dans ce cynisme qui nous évitait de voir cette illusion de la réalité en face._

_Pas de pensées, pas de réflexions approfondis. Juste cette complaisance à pouvoir donner la mort quand le droit nous était accordé. Nous n'avions besoin que de ça. Mais après tout… Qu'avions-nous réellement à perdre si nous ne le faisions pas ? Si nous le faisions ? Rien n'était plus vraiment important à notre stade. Mourir une autre fois n'avait plus rien d'effrayant. Nous vivions plus vraiment sans pour autant être réellement mort. Nous ne profitions pas de cette deuxième chance puisque nous savions que nous allions mourir à nouveau._

_Peut-être était-ce une manière d'ouvrir les yeux ?_

Un homme a dit que seul le sage était prêt à mourir à chaque instant de son existence.

Mais même le sage n'avait pas encore subi la froideur du trépas.

Ni n'avait regardé son cadavre, son ancien lui, pour simplement réaliser que ce n'était pas vraiment _la_ fin.

Le sage ne savait pas encore qu'il y avait bien pire que de quitter le monde vivant : l'observer continuer son cours comme si notre existence n'avait été qu'un trait au milieu d'un tas d'autres.

Tous pareils : un début, une fin.

Un trait sombre au milieu d'une infinité d'autres.

Une particule.

Une particule qui était maintenant soumise à une sorte de torpeur liée à l'obéissance quand elle n'était pas liée à la domination.

_Certains réfutes, se pensent au-dessus de ça mais au final, eux aussi sont dirigés._

Et quand on est dirigé, on obéit.

Pas parce qu'il y a une raison. Juste parce que c'est comme ça.

_Nous étions de cette part : les obéissants._

_Les bons petits chiens-chiens._

_Simplement obéir, enfantin non ? On nous disait : 'tuez-le' on le tuait. Rien de plus basique que la soumission. On ne posait plus de questions. De toute façon, nous étions déjà morts. Donc à quoi bon s'évertuer à vouloir mener un semblant de vie ?_

« T'comprends pourquoi j'déteste cette existence maint 'nant ? Bien sûr t'comprends toujours pas. Ou t'veux pas regarder la vérité en face ? C'est ça hein ? T'as la trouille comme tous les autres ? »

Sa voix était comme un poison à ses oreilles.

Pourtant, il ne la trouvait pas désagréable.

Mais les idées qu'elle proférait le dérangeaient.

« Tais-toi et continues. »

Simple précis, un ordre sans fioritures inutiles.

Et tout naturellement, il obéit.

Parce que rien ne l'empêche de continuer comme de s'arrêter. Il le fait juste parce que c'est ordonné placidement. Même s'il exècre ses réactions de petit soldat, elles sont devenues instinctives.

Mais cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

_Nous sommes des morts._

_Des esprits._

Les mouvements reprirent, cadencés, rythmés.

Les gémissements emplirent à nouveau la pièce monochromatique. Seul leurs deux corps coloraient la pièce.

Des corps qui n'étaient pas ceux qu'ils avaient avant de mourir. Juste ce qu'ils se représentaient.

Juste une vision personnelle.

Qui avait éradiqué leur apparences, faisant table rase de leur dernière existence, en écrivant une autre sur l'ancienne. Mais l'effaceur ne fonctionnait pas très bien.

Des bribes de souvenirs de leur vie passée les hantaient.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent fous.

Fous de ce mensonge que hurlaient leurs faux corps.

Fous de ce monde après la mort qui les forçait à vivre encore un peu, allongeant leur souffrance.

Y avait-il seulement un sommeil éternel ?

Ou juste un éternel recommencement ?

Allaient-ils, à leur seconde mort, tomber dans une nouvelle facette de l'univers ? Un monde après la mort en cacherait il encore un autre ?

Et ce schéma se reproduirait il à l'infini ?

Les questions trouvaient toujours des réponses. Seule la patience permettait de l'obtenir.

Au final, chacun d'entre eux se demandaient s'ils seraient un jour libres.

Cette liberté qu'on leur pendait devant le nez à la manière d'une carotte devant un âne pour le faire continuer à avancer.

C'est avec un sourire discret et des cris qui l'étaient moins qu'il l'atteint :

La liberté.

Pendant un instant fugace, dans cette chambre blanche.

Il l'avait trouvée, comme à chaque fois.

Pris dans ce tourbillon de bien-être déchainant les sens, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais en être satisfait. Qu'il lui faudrait toujours plus.

**C'était une sorte de ligne de dominos infinis.**

**Le premier était tombé il y a bien longtemps.**

**Et les dominos continuaient de tomber, inlassablement.**

Il ne pourrait jamais les arrêter.

Il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter.

Il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas spécialement envie.

La chaleur s'effaçait, leurs corps nus commençaient à trembler sous la sensation de froid.

Ils se rhabillèrent, sans un mot.

Sans même se regarder.

Que pouvaient ils se dirent après ça ?

Rien.

Comme à chaque fois.

C'était d'une monotonie idiote qui leur convenait parfaitement.

Mais il y avait un malaise. Un gros malaise.

Le genre que l'on pouvait deviner au toucher.

L'atmosphère glaciale n'en était pas moins lourde.

Faisant supporter à leurs épaules un poids inconnus.

C'était une première.

Que devaient-ils faire ? Que devaient-ils dire ?

Chacun debout d'un côté du lit ils se regardaient.

Ils savaient ce qui allait se passer.

Ils l'attendaient tous les deux.

Mais pour une raison inconnus, ils ne voulaient pas y aller.

_Chacun le Roi d'un univers._

_L'un détruisait, l'autre annihilait._

Ils étaient faits pour s'entendre.

_Mais nous ne serons jamais des Rois libres._

_Nous devrons toujours obéir._

Ils avaient chacun une mission.

Ils allaient chacun se diriger vers la mort.

Encore.

Peut-être pourront-ils la tromper ?

Juste une nouvelle fois ?

_Il fallait briser le cours des choses, briser les habitudes briser la monoto-_

« J'peux pas t'en empêcher hein ? » Lâcha son vis-à-vis.

Il le scrutait de ses yeux bleus si condescendants, hypnotisant.

Sans réfléchir, il fait le tour du lit. Poussé par cette pointe douloureuse inconnue.

Qu'il sent à travers le vide.

Il le serre dans ses bras fins et blanchâtres.

Imprimant la sensation de son corps musclé contre le sien, trop frêle pour l'être vraiment, une feinte.

Une dernière fois.

Il était résigné.

« Non.»

Le roi de la destruction sourit à l'entente de la voix si vide, si détachée qu'était la sienne.

Tellement vide de reflet qu'elle en devenait limpide comme de l'eau.

Le plus petit était tellement tant de choses, qu'au final, il n'était pas capable de montrer quoique ce soit.

Frustration de le laisser.

Colère d'y être obligé.

Tristesse de ne pouvoir rien y faire.

Résignation face à la fatalité.

Bonheur de l'avoir rencontré.

Amour de l'avoir laissé l'envahir.

Amusement envers sa façon d'être.

Quand on mettait toutes les couleurs ensembles, on obtenait soit du blanc, soit du noir.

Lui, il finissait par être une accumulation de couleurs tellement vive que la résultante de ces décalages ne pouvait être que l'obscurité.

De par cela, il était simple de comprendre à quel point la destruction tenait à l'annihilation.

Plus il semblait vide de ressentit envers quelqu'un et plus il aimait cette personne.

Il fallait juste s'attarder à essayer de le comprendre.

Il n'avait jamais été le néant.

Il tenait plus du Tout que du Rien.

Mais de l'un ou l'autre, il était indestructible.

Tourmenté certes. Mais on ne détruisait pas le tout. On le regardait, on l'admirait, jusqu'à ce que l'on se sente vide de sens.

**Les dominos ne s'arrêteraient jamais de tomber.**

**Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde.**

Le plus petit se détacha des bras forts qui le tenaient.

Le retenant face à une vieille amie qu'ils avaient en commun.

« Si je meurs, vis. Vis pour moi. Pour nous. »

Yeux dans les yeux.

Les cœurs à nus.

Pour la première et sans doute la dernière fois.

Cela sonnait comme une déclaration d'adieu.

Mais rien n'était écrit et la fortune est imprévisible.

« Si t'crêve, je te r'trouverais. Quoique j'ai à abandonner pour ça. »

Mince sourire, vert humide, trainées noires.

Ses larmes obscures, la destruction était le seul à savoir qu'elles existaient vraiment derrière ce masque d'indifférence.

Ces belles larmes au gout de sang qu'il avait déjà senti perler jusqu'à ses lèvres un jour où une barrière se fissurait.

Déversant un torrent d'émotion que le numéro six aurait pu trouver étrange s'il ne le connaissait pas.

La destruction avait fait son boulot, il en avait fait exploser beaucoup des protections ce jour-là d'ailleurs. Pour ensuite les reconstruire avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il avait découvert un nouvel être sous le vide apparent. Un trou noir empli de milles et unes choses tant et si bien que le torrent émotionnel l'avait touché.

Comme une douce caresse.

Comme de l'amour.

« Je ne s'rais jamais celui qu'il te faut » lui avait-il assuré ce jour-là.

« Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre qu'une main qui m'aidera à me relever quand je tomberais » avait répliqué l'autre entre deux reniflements un léger sourire fugace sur les lèvres sombres.

Ça avait été étrange.

« Je dois y aller. Au revoir Grimmjow. »

« Au revoir Ulquiorra. Meurt pas, j'veux te tuer moi-même », lâcha le bleuté avec un sourire à faire pâlir de jalousie un requin.

Il ne vit pas le brun sourire. Il ne put d'ailleurs empêcher son regard électrique de scruter l'endroit où se trouvait encore son… son… Son. Il avait effectué un sonido. Rapide, simple. Caractéristique.

« J'déteste quand il fait ça… » Se contenta de marmonner l'espada avant de se rappeler qu'il avait du boulot avant d'aller se battre lui aussi.

Ils se faisaient face, à nouveau. En espérant que l'humain se soit amélioré.

« Kurosaki. »

« Ulquiorra. »

« Tu es déplaisant à t'inviter là où tu ne devrais pas. »

« Considère ça comme un compliment. Je vais te défoncer la gueule pour ce que tu as fait ! »

« L'humaine est venue en connaissance de cause. Elle avait le choix. »

_Le même choix que tous les Arrancars : suivre ou souffrir jusqu'à une mort atroce. Mais un choix tout de même pensa-t-il._

Le combat s'entama. L'espada avait largement l'avantage.

Pour tout avouer, cela l'embêtait. Il voulait perdre.

Pour pouvoir enfin s'enfuir.

Parce que personne ne pouvait tuer Aizen.

Pas même ce gamin aux pouvoirs tout de même conséquent.

Un coup d'épée.

Des capacités élevées.

Loin d'être suffisant pour les sauver.

Le combat trainait en longueur. Il avait déjà sa seconde résurrecion et menait avec aisance.

Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait pouvoir faire ses bagages.

Il en avait assez. Il allait terminer le travail.

Tant pis pour Grimmjow qui voulait absolument combattre le gosse.

Le coup final.

Silence infernal.

Sa main transperçant l'adolescent.

Ils étaient tous deux figés, coincés dans un autre espace-temps.

Puis la vie repris son cours normal et le shinigami remplaçant tomba sous les cris de l'humaine et son ami Quincy.

Au final il lui a fait un trou identique au sien. Dans la poitrine.

Il lui avait fait subir fugacement ce qu'il ressentait en permanence : ce vide atroce dans ses entrailles.

Mais… cette pression spirituelle ?

Le rouquin se releva.

Indubitablement différent.

Ce n'était plus le même.

Son masque ressemblais à l'ancien mais faisait bien plus Hollow.

Bien plus mauvais.

Ce gosse serait-il vraiment un humain ?

Ou juste une abomination, un bâtard de deux races normalement faite pour ne jamais cohabiter.

La part Shinigami et la part Hollow.

La donne vient de changer.

L'espada en était plus que satisfait.

Le vainqueur aura peut-être lui aussi changé.

Si la chance était de son côté.

Il se lance dans le combat et comprend vite.

Il allait mourir.

Il repensa avec un sourire fantomatique à ce que lui avait dit Aizen quand il été devenu un Arrancar :

« Tu me rappelle un mannequin jouant la dépression avec la vigueur d'une étoile morte, tu seras un bon jouet, obéissant, mécanique »

Non Aizen, il était à des années lumières d'un être mécanique vide.

Ce n'était pas lui du tout.

Aizen qui se targuait d'être un Dieu ne voyait pas que ses subordonnés dissimulaient tant de choses…

Lui, il ne voulait que mourir.

Il le veut toujours d'ailleurs.

Mais il appréhendait de délaisser celui qui avait réussi contre toutes attentes à voir au travers ses mensonges sa véritable personnalité.

Le seul qui l'avait percé à jour.

Et qui l'avait aimé en conséquence.

C'était une romance bancale, loin des livres d'amour pour midinettes.

Une sorte d'échange de bons procédés.

Ils se plaisaient, se comprenaient, se complétaient pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Le Fauve avait réussi l'entreprise d'emplir son cœur d'autres buts que la mort.

Mais au fond, il ne supportait plus de mentir au monde avec son apparence fallacieuse.

Et même si on lui offrait tout l'amour du monde, sa décision était irrévocable.

Le shinigami remplaçant, l'adolescent, l'humain, menait à présent la danse.

Une danse mortelle qui n'aboutirait qu'à ce qu'un des deux fasse un seul faux pas.

_Cet humain… Pouvait-on seulement le décrire comme tel ?_

Il faisait si Hollow.

Trop puissant.

Il ne pouvait décemment plus suivre ce rythme infernal.

Ses molles attaques semblaient rebondir sur l'espèce d'hybride qui lui faisait face.

L'Arrancar savait qu'au fond, sa vie ne tenait plus qu'au jeu qu'à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il jouait au roi du suicide.

Et face à lui, la mort lui tendait de nouveau les bras.

Si tant est qu'elle puisse vraiment en avoir.

Un froid glaciale l'envahit.

Un coup fatal.

C'était fini.

Le jeu interminable faisait enfin tomber les rideaux sur son existence ignoble.

Mais là où le vide régnait, il avait mal.

Comme si le trou dans sa poitrine n'avait jamais existé.

Comme si son cœur implosait.

Il revoyait encore ce foutu fauve.

Non content d'avoir emplit le vide de sa vie, il devenait une gêne pour la terminer.

L'humaine hurla.

Une image se superposait à celle de la rousse.

Un homme.

Grand, musclé.

Et du bleu, partout.

_Grimmjow._

Il ressent un nouveau sentiment.

Qu'il ajoute à tant d'autres.

Une montagne d'accumulations.

C'était inédit.

Il regrettait son choix.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard.

**La ligne interminable de dominos trouvait enfin son issue.**

_Pourquoi suis-je le roi du suicide ?_


End file.
